


Our Space

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Bunker, F/M, Girlfriend, Possesive Dean, Sneaky Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sneaks his girlfriend into the bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Space

**Author's Note:**

> request by pussy cat doll :)

“You sure we won’t be caught?” Leah whispered to Sam as he snuck into his room with her.

Sam grinned and kissed her roughly. “Yea we just have to be really quiet.”

She grinned and shut the door behind them, letting Sam lead her to the bed. It had been too long since they’d had this.

Meanwhile Dean was in the kitchen making himself a burger with onions, tomatoes, bacon and cheese. He just finished piling all his fried ingredients into the bun, and he was about to take a bite when Cas popped up beside him. Dean got a fright at the sudden intrusion and he squeezed his filling out of the burger bun.

He scowled at his messed up burger and then at Cas. “Damnit Cas, why can’t you use the door and knock?”

“That would take too long.” Cas replied, sitting across from Dean at the table. “I need to talk to you about the mark.”

“No.” Dean said simply.

“No? Dean this is important!” Cas berated him.

Dean gave him a filthy look. “If it’s so important then go blabber to Sam about it, he loves important shit.”

Cas sighed and gave Dean an awkward look. “I was going to speak to Sam but he is otherwise occupied, fulfilling a biological role.”

“A biological role?” Dean asked skeptically. “You don’t wanna interrupt his jerk off? He’ll be done in two minutes Cas.”

“He has a woman with him.” Said Cas with a hot blush.

Dean frowned at Cas. “Here? In the bunker? Show me?”

Cas took Dean by the arm and they found themselves in Sam’s room. Sam was on his back on the bed, an attractive red haired woman rode him hard and fast. Dean could see them both struggling to keep quiet and he shuddered.

“Dean?!” Sam looked up in alarm and the woman scrambled off of him.

“Sam?!” Dean mocked.

“I’ll just uh-” The woman quickly reached for her clothes but Dean held his hands up to stop her.

“No no…..you finish up here, I need to go out anyway.”

“Dean-”

“No it’s fine Sammy I totally get it; man’s gotta do what a man's gotta do and all.” Dean shook Sam’s concern off.

Sam followed Dean into the hall and grabbed his arm to stop him.

“What are you so weird about?” Sam demanded to know. “You never had an issue with me having women around before.”

“This is our space Sam, I don’t like people randomly appearing here, especially not people I didn’t know existed. Now who is she?”

Sam looked ashamed and that made Dean feel better. “She’s my girlfriend….when I was looking for you she and I met and just clicked.”

Doing the math Dean frowned in concern. “That’s a long time Sam.”

“I know and I know it’s not good with our way of life but Dean-....I really like her. Let us get dressed and we can all talk, I want you to meet her.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh yea I got that vibe….whatever just tell me next time.”

Sam nodded and went back into his room to dress, leaving Dean to go put the kettle on.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Comments!


End file.
